It has been shown that the rImA gene in Aspergillus niger is a so-called MADS-box transcription factor and that it is required for resistence toward cell wall stresses. An A. niger rImA deletion mutant was shown to be more sensitive to cell wall stresses such as heat stress and cell wall synthesis inhibitors (e.g. chitin syhthesis inhibitor; Calcoflour white). RImA has also been shown to regulate the agsA gene in A. niger, an intracellular β-glucuronidase (GUS) reporter encoded by the uidA gene was operably linked with several version of the agsA promoter and the expression was assayed (Damveld R A et al, Mol Microbiol 2005, 58:305-19; Fiedler et al. Fungal Biology and Biotechnology 2014, 1:5).